


A wolf and the Black Sheep

by RyuuLu



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: But she can live with it for a while, Carmen playing the Black Sheep card, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Julia didn't sign up for this costume, before what happens in Stockholm, cute fluff, rooftops during nights are not fun, set during season 2, unfinished dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: "I always knew there was a wolf in the henhouse, never thought it would be you.""I wasn't allowed to pick."Julia isn't all to sure the night had gone the way she suspected it to or not, but one thing is for sure; her costume was far from one she would want to wear.





	A wolf and the Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened... but I like it anyway so.
> 
> English isn't my first language and the dyslexia doens't help. But hey! If it was easy it wouldn't be fun

She was not happy with this arrangement. She knew there is many different outcomes of the night, neither of them being any good for them or anyone for that matter. Yet she finds herself staring at what would be her own reflection, the face that looks back at her are far from her very own that evening.

They had reasons to believe that both V.I.L.E and Carmen Sandiego would attend tonight’s ball and charity auction. Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal, the problem this time however is quite simple; the event falls on October 31st, turning the whole event into a Halloween themed one.

A.C.M.E had of course costumes for the occasion, the slight problem was however; the costumes they had is few and she didn’t get to choose for herself. Moving her hand towards her head, she made sure the fake ears were sitting on properly. The fake teeth are uncomfortable, the contact lenses itch, and the makeup was far from her liking.

Who ever thought dressing up as a wolf would be her idea of fun really didn’t know anything about her. Then again, she did go unnoticed most of the time anyway. The only time they seemed motley interested in what she had to say is when she knew more about the art world than themselves.

Glancing towards the clock, Julia realized she had no time to find something else. The car that would take them to the event would be there soon and there was nothing she could do about it. Grabbing hold of her jack, bag and keys; she leaves her apartment and heads downstairs. Children dressed as monsters, superheroes and princesses were running around down in the lobby as their parents tried to organize the trick – or – treat round.

Moving past the children as best as she could, Julia steps into the cold evening. She quickly pulls on her jacket just in time for the A.C.M.E car comes to a stop in front of her. She cod see that Zari had already been picked up as she opens the door. The agent simply nods her head in a greeting and Julia nod her head back. She kind on miss Devineaux constant conversation about one thing or another.

The silence that Zari sends out isn’t all to comfortable, the woman giving out an air of always judging everything and everyone. Not that Julia really had anything to hide, or did she? Mentally shaking herself, she forced herself not to go down that road once more. Its enough that she has lot hours of sleep over it already, they are now on the way for a mission and she couldn’t afford to lose concentration.

The car ride didn’t last long and once it comes to a stop once more, Julia looks out the window; eyes landing on the big building. There is already a lot of people walking around, all dressed up and ready for the evening. It being clear that their work would be a lot harder than she first thought.

“Come on, let's move. We can’t afford to wait around.”

Zari orders as she steps out of the car and Julia had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and make a comment. If it had not been for her they wouldn’t be here right now. She's the one that had been keeping her eyes on upcoming events that would be of interest for the people they are supposed to be haunting, a try to be first on the scene and maybe have a chance to arrest someone instead of showing up once the deed had been done.

Pulling herself together once more, Julia leaves the car. Looking at the people walking around her, Julia couldn’t help but to feel even more out of place. Zari took the lead like always and Julia falls behind, falling back into her own mind once more; it didn’t mean she kept a watchful eye on everyone that walked past her.

“We better spread out, keep your eyes open.”

Zari orders as they enter the building and Julia just nod her head, she had lost the energy to argue with her new partner. She watched Zari walk deeper into the building and Julia heads for one of the walls, deciding that it would be the best spot. She could keep a close eye on the dance floor, the front door and no one would be able to sneak up behind her. At least that’s what she had thought, she was proven wrong about an hour into the event.

“I’ll always knew there was a wolf in the henhouse, never thought it would be you.”

Julia couldn’t help but to freeze up, she tried very hard not to; she knew the voice didn’t mean her any harm, yet it surprised her. She knew very well the woman now standing beside her would show up tonight, this whole set up matches her M.O to the point, Julia could only wish she didn’t look so ridiculous. Slowly turning her head to the side, she was slightly taken aback at the sight that greeted her.

This was the first time she would ever see the lady in red wear nothing that is red, it felt slightly weird not to see her in her signature outfit. And what she is wearing in that moment just made it all so much weirder, taking in every single detail of her costume; Julia had to bit back a laughter. The woman in red was dressed up as a black sheep and the thought of it all just made Julia want to laugh. Glancing at her own dress up she was starting to feel slightly better.

Carmen were giving her a big grin and Julia could fell how the tall woman is looking her costume over, making Julia blush ever so slightly. By now she has lost count on how many times she wished she was dressed in something else.

“I wasn’t allowed to pick.”

Julia grumbles, still embarrassed. Hearing how Carmen chuckled, Julia lifts her head to look at her; one eyebrow had risen in the progress. This wasn’t the reaction she had expected from the thief, not that she was sure what kind of reaction she would have expected now when she thinks about it.

“And how about you?”

Julia asks, turning the attention towards Carmen instead. She looks down on her own costume and a mysterious smile is now playing on her lips, giving the already mysterious lady a new layer. Julia wanted to get through those layers and not build up more of them. She froze up once more at the thought, this was the second time this night that her mind had wandered off on its own and lead her down a road she knew she shouldn’t be walking. They were supposed to be enemies, on the opposite side of the law; still Julia found herself wondering where she would end up meeting the thief that only steals from other thieves.

Right now, Julia is supposed to be arresting the woman that is now leaning beside her. The Chief and Zari wouldn’t hesitate and if they knew what is going on right now, they wouldn’t be all to happy with her. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she had come out with the dresses safely in Milan, she is quite sure she wouldn’t be standing where she is in that moment.

“Oh, this is just for old time sakes.”

Carmen finally comments and she waves her hand. Julia couldn’t help but to think there is a lot more to that comment than what Carmen is trying to brush off, now wasn’t the time however to try and dig deeper into it. Hearing a change in the music, Carmen holds out her hand towards Julia and she looks at it out of surprise.

“You are dragging to much attention towards yourself by standing towards the wall looking at everyone.”

Carmen explains and Julia couldn’t go against that, standing by the side during a party like this would drag attention sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, Julia takes the offered hand and Carmen leads her to the centre of the dancefloor. The taller woman took the lead and Julia tried her best to follow; dancing wasn’t her strongest suit. Looking away from her feet, she could see that Carmen is scanning the people that is dancing around them. She never stopped working, that is one thing that is for sure.

“Have you seen anyone you recognise yet?”

The smile she received from the lady in red had Julia blush once more, she did however roll her eyes since she could guess where her mind had gone.

“Someone that isn’t me.”

Julia adds before Carmen has a chance to comment, her smile just grew bigger at this. Her eye’s however catches something over Julia’s shoulder and her smile is gone. Seeing the sudden shift, Julia tensed up herself.

“What is it?”

She asks in a low voice, forcing herself not to look over her shoulder. Carmen however turned them so Julia could get a look that was more normal.

“You see the group of four over there? The one with the mime?”

Carmen asks and Julia’s eyes lands on the group that she had pointed out, the mime was a big give away. Her eyes narrow as she looks closer at the man and she curses slightly under her breath, she knew that man was working for V.I.L.E, but no one had listened to her.

“What is it?”

Carmen whispers in a low voice, of course she had heard the small curse since they were standing very close together, the closeness had not occurred to Julia until now.

“Devineaux and I had him arrested once, the mime.”

Julia explains, there is a hint of anger in her voice. She could feel Carmen’s eyes on her once more and Julia took a deep breath in a try to calm down. This wasn’t the time to get angry over something that has happened, if he is there with more people that are V.I.L.E then she had been right; they would strike here tonight and this time A.C.M.E is here in time.

“His codename is Mime bomb.”

Carmen starts to explain, and Julia had to bit back a small laughter, that had to be the most ridiculous code name she had ever heard.

“The woman is Tigress and then we have El Topo and Le Chèvre.”

She then continued and Julia looks back towards the group. Taking a closer look at the three other’s she could see that they all bore something that resembled the animal they had taken their names.

“Is there a special reason to the animal names?”

Julia couldn’t help but to ask, her question made Carmen chuckle once more and Julia turns to look at her again.

“Well, the name they gave me was Black Cheep so.”

Carmen tells her and Julia’s eyes grow slightly at that, the comment Carmen had made about her costume suddenly made a lot more sense now. Before the next thought har really dawned, Julia giggled a little and Carmen looks at her with a lift eyebrow.

“Well, they should have known better then. Giving you a name like that they should have seen it coming.”

Julia comments with a smile and this time Carmen laughed. It was clear she had been worried about telling Julia that part of her life, she is an A.C.M.E agent and they were haunting V.I.L.E. Then again, Julia had always thought the best of her and by telling her this part of her life she admitted that she had once been part of V.I.L.E.

“So, what is the plan to put a stop to whatever they are planning?”

Julia then asks, changing the subject back to why they are here.

“Oh, that has already been taken care of.”

Carmen comments and Julia looks at her out of surprise and a hint of disbelief.

“My team has switched the priceless artefacts with fake once. The original once is being kept on a safe location and those four won’t know they have taken the face once until they deliver it to whoever has sent them. My guess is on Countess Cleo however.”

Carmen continued to explain, her eyes traveling towards the group once more when she sees them move. Julia turns her head to, and she starts to get slightly worried, she knew she could trust Carmen and her friends, and she really hoped the woman is right. What she didn’t trust is the four people that is now moving towards one of the backdoors.

“We should still do something. They have grown accustom to you interrupting everything and I have to tell Zari that there are V.I.L.E agents here, it was my suggestion to come here tonight after all.”

Julia explains, her eyes quickly scanning the room in a try to locate her newest partner in the ocean of people. She could feel how the taller woman pulls her slightly closer and Julia tried hard to keep her blush and rushing heart in line; failing on both parts.

“As always, you are right Jules. I just wished we could have at least finished our dance.”

Carmen tells her and before Julia has a chance to answer her, Carmen is gone. Now standing alone out on the dancefloor, Julia couldn’t help but to feel out of place once more. Taking a deep breath, she gave Carmen a few seconds head start before she started to look for Zari. It didn’t take her long to spot her partner, Carmen had been right; standing alone against a wall isn’t the best way to blend in for a longer time.

“V.I.L.E agents are on the move.”

Julia tells her, keeping short and to the point; knowing it was no use to tell her much more. Before Zari has a chance to react, Julia has turned and heads for the back door. She had seen Carmen head that way before she found Zari and she knew Carmen would need some help. She may be strong and very capable to handle herself; but going up against four V.I.L.E agent might be pushing her luck to much. Hearing that Zari has followed her, Julia starts to speed up and as she gets closer to the door; she starts to pull out the special made gun they had been given.

Pushing the door open, she could hear that the fight is already in full bloom. Taking a deep breath, Julia starts to sneak into the room, making sure she is making as little sound as possible. Smiling when she sees Mime bomb has his back towards her, Julia smiles. Tapping him on his shoulder, the V.I.L.E agent turns around and his eyes grow slightly big when he sees her.

“Hello, long time no seen.”

Julia tells him with a sweet smile, and she could see how the V.I.L.E agent swallows a little and Julia lifts her gun.

“You are under arrest by the way, properly this time.”

She then adds, taking a deep breath she pulls the trigger and the mime falls to the floor. At the sound of him falling, the fight comes to a stop and Julia lifts her eyes to look at them all. She could see how Carmen is giving her small smile while the others look at her out of fury.

“Nobody moves! You four are under arrest!”

Zari has now entered the room, her gun pointing towards the group and Julia could see the smile on Carmen’s face is now gone. Pulling herself together, Julia starts to move towards the group and Zari does the same. She could see how Tigress is mumbling something before heading for another door and Carmen wasn’t soon to go after her. Before thinking properly, Julia took after them; somehow duding both El Topo and Le Chèvre in the progress. Zari could deal with those two, right now she had to make sure Carmen is alright, why the sudden urge on that is beyond her.

Following the continuing fight up towards the roof, Julia smash through the door only to see Carmen and Tigress going over the edge. Fearing the worst, Julia rushes over; stopping just in time to look over the edge to be meet with darkness. A sudden chill went through her body as every possible outcome goes through her mind, one outcome being worst then the other. As a hand lands on her shoulder, Julia quickly turns around; her gun pointing towards the person who is now standing beside her.

The gun was out of her hand before she can pull the trigger and the act managed to pull her back into reality. This had happened once more before, when she had tried to arrest Carmen. Taking a proper look at the person standing in front of her, Julia let’s out a deep breath of relief and she lowers her now shaking hands.

“Jules, are you alright?”

The concern in Carmen’s voice throws Julia of a bit and she just nods her head, this night has been one roller coaster ride and she had no idea of what to do. Before she could stop herself, she leans forward, her head now resting towards Carmen and she takes in a shaky deep breath. Feeling how Carmen puts her arms around her, Julia starts to calm down once more.

“Hey, everything is alright.”

She could hear Carmen whisper and Julia could only nod her head at this, she didn’t trust herself to speak in that moment. Swallowing down what she suspects is tears, Julia forces herself to look towards the edge and is reminded that Carmen had not been the only one to fall over it.

“That woman has a habit of landing on her four feet, and I’m quite sure the Cleaners are around to catch her if needed.”

Carmen tells her and Julia let’s out another shaky breath. She wasn’t all to surprise the taller woman had been able to understand what is going through her head. She could feel how Carmen started to pull away, far to early for her liking if she had a saying in it all.

“I have to go, you know that. Your new partner will probably soon come up here and it wouldn’t do you any good if she sees us like this.”

Carmen explains and Julia looks at her, she knew very well that Carmen is right about that. It didn’t mean however that she didn’t like it at all. The lady in red gives her a smile before planting a kiss to her forehead.

“I will however look forward to our next meeting and I hope it will be another dance because you owe me a full one, little wolf.”

She then adds and before Julia has a chance to say another world, Carmen jumps of the building and this time Julia get’s a glimpse of the hang glider. She should have known better than to expect Carmen not to come prepared for anything. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself before turning back towards the door, she had to go over all of this later; when she is alone. Right now, she had to make sure Zari is somehow alright and get back to her main goal; convince everyone that Carmen Sandiego isn’t their enemy.

She had proven that once more tonight; the original artefacts had been returned in time for the auction and they had managed to bring in the mime. Not that he had stayed in A.C.M.E holds for very long, Julia figured that the people Carmen mentioned that would have caught Tigress had somehow managed to get Mime Bomb out too. That was however not information she shared with The Chief or Zari, they wouldn’t believe her right now and they would have questioned as to why she had not arrested Carmen when she had the chance.

When she finally got back to the hotel room she is staying in during this whole mission, Julia’s eyes lands on one of the artefacts that had been sold during the night. The artefact wasn’t worth much to begin with, but it was a beautiful piece of art for anyone who liked the finer things. Stepping over to the crystal rose, her eyes lands on the single note sitting beside it. -Until our next dance.- had been written in red and Julia just shakes her head. She didn’t make it much easier for her, then again; Julia should have known better when she accepted that dance.

After all, the line about her attracting attention had only been one of the reasons as to why she had accepted it. The other reason had been the hardest one in that moment; she really wanted to dance with the gorges woman that had somehow managed to capture her heart.


End file.
